The Cell Resistance
by Chibi Mirai Gogeta
Summary: It is the day of the tournament, however, Cell still had time to kill before the warriors arrive. What would happen if he came across a certain fanfiction site?


**Authoress' Note:** Lately, I have been inspired by this troll on this webpage whose name I shall not bring to light; especially after he changed it to avoid his account being taken from him. Rather than take this whole thing negatively, I decided to turn this into an opportunity to write a story instead so maybe others might be able to voice their concerns and realize that it bothers me as well. If that said author is reading this and decides to use your "resistance" to silence me, then others will rise up and take back the page after me.

Without any delays, I now begin my tale.

_-Chibi Mirai Gogeta_

**The Cell Resistance**

**One-Shot**

* * *

It was your typical Saturday morning with birds singing, the bright sun shine and… what the heck is Cell doing here? 

"Where are those people? I said that the tournament started around noon unless it's not noon yet." Cell growled while looking at the watch on his wrist. Of course, the watch did not read noon, rather 9:45 a.m. "I swear… at this rate, I'll die of boredom. I need something to do."

Whipping out a laptop, Cell used it to surf the Internet until he came across a certain fanfiction webpage. Irritated by the people who wrote foul stories about him of things that did not happen to him as of yet, he decided to use destructive criticism to his advantage and created a false screen name. It was at this site he posted nothing but pure nonsense to irritate and annoy the other writers. He was delighted at the idea that many spammed and called him a troll for all he's done. Taking it into account, he continued to write nonsense; encouraging others to join him in what he called The Cell Resistance.

* * *

Meanwhile at home, Gohan was reading these fanfics prior to the tournament when he noticed a new writer posting these dark things. No matter how much he reported this writer, he refused to back down and started teasing anyone who reviewed. It was getting to the point where this menace, this problem, wouldn't go away unless someone intervened. Due to The Cell Resistance, the Dragon Ball Z page was starting to look far less popular due to this troll feeding on the flames of many. 

"I bet Cell's the one behind this!" Gohan growled before running out of his room.

"Gohan, where are you going?" Goku called out to his son.

"Oh! I'm just going for a walk to… uh… collect apples…" Gohan lied.

"Well, okay. Make sure you return before noon," Goku called out; buying the lie that Gohan used. Had Goku not been so gullible, he wouldn't have allowed Gohan to leave. Then again, he wasn't the brightest bulb in the package.

* * *

In the ring, Cell was stunned when he heard someone land and tore his eyes away from the computer screen. He thought that it was Goku until he noticed that this was his son. A delightful grin crossed his face. Perhaps he could have fun with this one until noon. He had a few hours to kill, so he turned his attention away from the laptop. 

"So, you've come here to die hm?" Cell questioned.

"You'll pay for what you did to the fanfiction page Cell." Gohan growled angrily.

"Really? What could a child do to stop me when the administrators ignore your comments and I draw from your flames?"

Gohan stood aside and revealed a heavy number of fanfic writers that were abused by his trash talk. They stood poised with weapons of all sorts ranging from a roll of toilet paper to bricks. Cell paled at this scene before the writers closed in.

* * *

By noon, the other warriors have arrived only to see Cell cowering on the ground and not standing and boasting his ego in the wind. On the ground was the broken laptop torn to shreds; circuits and other random parts scattered upon the ground. 

"Wow! I wonder what spooked Cell?" Krillin questioned.

"I have no idea, but after what he's done, this is more entertaining to watch than the fight itself." Tien grinned.

"Um… can you guys return tomorrow?" Cell managed to get out of his mouth.

"What? Why tomorrow?" Goku was taken back. He was eager to fight Cell, but now, he was calling it off.

"Because I need time to collect myself!" Cell yelled at the Earth-raised Saiya-jin.

"Uh… okay…" Goku nodded before the warriors left one by one. Cell breathed a heavy sigh of relief before he heard a thundering truck with blaring music. Screaming like a little girl, he ran away to hide from the one who had arrived.

"Cell! I… huh?" Mr. Satan yelled before realizing that the host of the Cell Games was missing and noticed the broken laptop. "Aw! Don't tell me he's already been defeated!"

"Well, I guess we have no reason for being here," the announcer said from the limo.

"But this would have been my glorious fight!" Mr. Satan called back.

"Just get back into the car," the announcer begged.

"Ungh… fine!" Mr. Satan stormed back to the limo and it drove off; the tires squealing against the ground.

Not far away, Cell cowered in his hiding spot.

"I hope I get over this before the rematch!" Cell whimpered; the memory of the writer's vicious attacks on his supposed to be indestructible laptop that reduced it to a pile of broken circuits and glass. He shuttered, hoping that tomorrow would be the day to reign in the spot light; showing that HE was perfect. That is if he can get those images out of his mind.

* * *

**Will there ever be an End to the troll or will he continue to plague us from whereever computer he uses? Only time will tell...  
**


End file.
